


An Education

by Adarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Shepard wasn't expecting the Consort to make a move on her but she figures since she's never been with an Asari before it might be good practice if she ever manages to woo Liara. It turns out she's a natural.





	

Shepard had only meant to say that she was confused by the Consort's gift of words. She had not intended for the Asari to push her against the wall and start kissing her. Kissing was probably too gentle a word. Devouring was better.

Shepard was torn. She had never been with an alien before nor had she ever had a one-night stand. And there was, of course, Liara. Who Shepard had known for a grand total of 100 hours but was already infatuated with. It was awkward sleeping with someone when you were beginning to have a crush on someone else, but the practical side of Shepard's brain pointed out something fairly important:

If she had sex with Sha'ira, she would at least know what she was doing.

Shepard kissed back, sliding her hands down to cup her ass. She picked the Consort up and carried her over to the chaise by the window. Shepard left her own clothes on, focusing on uncovering Sha'ira's body piece by piece. She kissed her throat and collarbones before easing the Asari out of the top of her dress. Sha'ira propped herself up on her elbows, her breasts pushed towards Shepard. 

The soldier was not one to take the Lord's name in vain, but the sight of those perfectly shaped breasts let a few curses slip past her. Shepard kissed down her ribs as she unpeeled her from the rest of her dress. Once she was bare before her, Shepard looked down at the Asari waiting for her.

She really didn't look that different from a human. No body hair and her skin had a strange smoothness that she kind of liked. Sha'ira spread her legs slightly, giving Shepard an even better look at her sex. It looked a little less intricate than what Shepard was used to. More compact. She could deal with that.

She knelt before the Consort, hooked her legs over her shoulders, and dove in. Sha'ira began to protest that she meant to pleasure her but her words crumbled into groans as Shepard explored her with her tongue.

She definitely tasted different, but otherwise things were close enough. There was no clit or anything like that on the outside of her but a quick survey with her fingers found several folds within her that seemed to do the trick. Sha'ira cried out, wrapping her thighs around her head. 

Sha'ira's skin grew darker and she whimpered, riding Shepard's tongue and fingers. Her climax was unquestionable. She clamped down hard several times before she flooded into Shepard's mouth. The taste was not amazing, but Shepard had paid to drink worse things in a bar. She can handle that.

The Consort relaxed, moaning as she laid back into the cushions. Shepard kissed her before coaxing her onto her knees. Sha'ira gripped the back of the seat as Shepard thrust her fingers back into her. Her other hand grasped one of those perfect breasts and she played with the nipple between her fingers. They were so firm that on a human she would have thought they were fake. Shai'ra whispered her name again and again, pleading with her not to stop. 

A few drops of fluid dripped from her nipple and Sha'ira shuddered, bucking against Shepard's fingers. Shepard licked them off her fingers, each sweeter than the last. 

Sha'ira half moaned and half laughed, "You're filthy."

"If that's dirty than you girls haven't been having enough fun," Shepard teased. 

"Take off your clothes," she pleaded. "I want to touch you."

Shepard stood up and Sha'ira rolled onto her back to watch her. Shepard's gear took a little more time to get out of, but soon she was naked and kneeling above her. Sha'ira brought her into a deep kiss, pulling her body against hers.

Shepard broke the kiss, moving her mouth lower in order to take the other breast in her mouth. Shai'ra shuddered and Shepard thrust her fingers back into her, slipping in a third. Sha'ira cried out her name until she was hoarse but Shepard brought her back over the edge again and again until the chaise was near soaked and her breasts leaked with pearly milk (at least that's what Shepard assumed it was). 

Sha'ira gave her a gentle push away and Shepard kissed her lightly before standing up again. She started to dress as the Consort rolled over and looked at her dreamily. 

Sha'ira tried to say, "You didn't...I..."

Shepard grinned. "I prefer taking care of these things on my own later. You'll have to excuse me, Ms. Consort, but I've got a ship to get back to. Thanks for a good time."

Shepard gave her a quick salute as she left, Sha'ira pleading after her, "Call me!"


End file.
